runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Hati, Sköll and Combat Updates
;Hati & Sköll (members only) It's that time of year again; when Hati the legendary wolf stalks the rime-dusted forests of the Fremennik Province, and the Fremennik people plot to lure and capture his brother - Sköll - with a blaze as bright as the sun. Speak to Vali outside Rellekka, and you'll be able to fight Hati when he appears regularly in the woods to the south east of Vali's location. You'll most likely need to work with others to win. If you contribute to the fight at all, though, you'll be able to claim which double combat XP gained when worn, and a cosmetic cloak and hood. These are dropped upon his defeat for everyone who pitched in, so don't be afraid to get involved, even if you're low-levelled. If you already own them, you won't receive them again, but your paws will be recharged - although only once for this year's event. Speak to Vitharr on the coast, far to the west of Rellekka, for details of how to lure and fight Sköll. Whether you fuel the fire that brings him to Gielinor, or help to defeat him once he arrives, you'll be able to pick up a set of , which are dropped upon his demise for everyone who helped. These give aboost to Agility and Woodcutting XP earned while worn, equivalent to the combat XP boost from the paws. As with the paws, if you already own the boots, you'll get your annual recharge instead. Everyone involved also has the chance to find an all-new, cosmetic Sköll amulet. ;Combat Updates As promised in Mod Mark's recent Og Blog, we've made a number of major changes to the way combat works: * Chaotic spikes are now available from the rewards vendor on Daemonheim Peninsula, which can be added to dragon claws (5 each for both the main-hand and off-hand claws) . These powerful new chaotic claws require 80 Attack to wield, and degrade in the same way as other chaotic weapons. * The defensive values of armour and weapons have been re-factored to provide additional effectiveness and worth to higher level gear and weaponry. NPCs have also undergone a similar treatment, so be warned when returning to tougher NPCs in lower-level gear. * Torva, Pernix and Virtus gear now confer class-specific strength bonuses to the wearer. There is also an additional strength bonus for wearing a full set of Torva, Pernix or Virtus gear. The Bandos chestplate, Armadyl chestplate and Subjugation (sp) robe top have had class-specific strength bonuses added as well. * Regeneration is 20% less effective than it was, and Rejuvenation now has a 5-minute cooldown. * Along with the economic effects discussed in Mod Mark's blog, these changes make high-end gear as awesome as it should be - and a must-have when going toe-to-toe with the Kalphite King! Enjoy! ;The RuneScape Team ---- In Other News *''The Kalphite King is here! Take a look here for full details on facing down this invertebrate abomination!''